


Frozen

by audreyslove



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: For #OQPromptParty2018#61. Frozen AU





	1. Chapter 1

You’d think that a princess dredging up a snow covered mountain in blizzard-like conditions would have a very calculated, well-thought-out plan.  

But Regina has always been a woman of action, driven by emotion before her mind can ever catch up to her heart.

When Zelena had revealed her powers, ending the mild summer that Arendelle had been blessed with into an unexpected deep freeze, Regina could only think of her sister’s pain.  She retreated into the forest, screaming that they should dare not follow her or it they would pay.

Zelena’s eyes were so blue, so ice cold, as the sea itself froze beneath her feet, as her arms shooting sparks of ice as she warned everyone to stay away, to not _dare_ follow her, or they would suffer a horrible, frozen death.

But Regina knows Zelena doesn’t mean to scare.  In fact, this whole thing is her fault. Had she not kept pushing her, pushing, pushing on the night of her coronation, maybe she wouldn’t have upset her into clearly losing control of her powers and sending the kingdom into a deep blizzard.

The council disagrees.  Villagers too. They think Zelena is a monster, that the move was calculated.  That they she purposely did it to make Regina look like she was implicated, like she triggered the beast inside.

Regina knows better.  Her sister withdrew from her years ago and it must have been because of this reason - because she was afraid of _this._

Of hurting the kingdom.

And Regina will fix it, she will fix everything and make their Kingdom just as strong as it was under their dear, departed parents.  

She has already made a good first step in becoming engaged herself to the King of Sherwood.  That will grow the alliance between them and Arendelle. Trade will be much more favorable once she and Keith Nottingham wed.

And well, it’s been wonderful, their whirlwind romance.  Her mother had told her of her intentions to match her with Keith since she was a girl.  

“He’s a good fit for you, Regina,” her mother had said, “and an even better fit for Arendelle.”

Regina hadn’t wanted him back then.  She had hopes of falling in love — real love, not some manufactured alliance.  She was, at one point, adamantly and outspokenly against it. Of course her mother and father probably could have convinced her to marry him anyway but then they died, and Zelena has no interest in telling Regina who to marry, and Regina had no plans of falling into a loveless marriage.

She had resolved that no matter how much she loved her kingdom and wanted it to prosper that she wouldn’t lower herself to trapping herself in more miserably loneliness and that was what a loveless marriage was, after all.

But well, when she met Keith again for the first time in nearly a decade, the young, peculiar boy had grown into a charming man who swept her off her feet.

She’s never experienced love before, but she imagines this is it.  The man can anticipate what she is thinking, shares her like and dislikes, looks at her like she holds the sun.

And that’s the most important.  Because she’s been so _lonely_ locked away in her castle for so long.  She has no one — not even her sister. She’s had her books, her portraits, the art of the castle to keep her company, but no one to hold her, no one to love her, no one to pay her any attention at all.

And Keith has given her that, and more.  It might not be the romance she’s read in literature, there’s no undying burning in her heart for him.  But it’s nice. Comforting. The affection and attention she’s craved so desperately.

She will have a good life with him.  A good marriage.

Arendelle and Sherwood will grow together, just as soon as she can see Zelena, can help her calm down and figure out how to undo the magic and thaw out Arendelle.

“Rocinante, woah!” Regina cries out.  Her horse is noble, and loyal, but apparently not built for the snow.  He’s disobeying orders, now, turning back around the mountain instead of forging ahead like she asks.

“No, Rocinante, please!” she urges.  Her horse was her only friend for so long, she cannot help but try to appeal to her, as a friend, even though it’s ridiculous.  Horses can’t be reasoned with.

“It’s for Zelena, Rocinante!” She implores, but that seems to have the opposite of its intended effect, the horse bucking and whinnying even harder.

She can’t  do this, Regina realizes.

Rochinate is made for mellow weather, she cannot brave this blizzard.

She’d push her, she’d try to forge up the mountain with her more, but well, she cannot bear to put her best friends life in danger.

So when she sees the billowing white smoke in the distance to her left, she turns the course, focused on finding safekeeping for her horse, dropping her off before she completes her journey, alone.

.::.

Robin Locksley is furious.

He has many an odd job, but his most lucrative is that if an ice trader. He battles the ice and wind and cold to journey the top of the mountain, to saw through the icy frozen pond in hopes of selling that ice come summer.

And now, well, the _last_ thing Arendelle needs is _ice._

He will very quickly go hungry at this rate — or worse, be forced to return back to Sherwood and find some odd job there, paying taxes to _Keith Nottingham_ (he’ll be damned if he calls that man a King).

So Robin has a vested interest in stopping this abnormal winter, of stopping this Zelena, this snow queen.  He doesn’t know what is going on, but he is determined to find out. The eye of the storm is centered at the top of the mountain, and he knows she must be there.  He and he has no idea how to stop her, how to defeat her, but he’s _hoping_ his wit, his charm and his arrows are enough to defeat her.

And if not?

Well, at least he will have tried.

Better than the village full of cowards, anyway.

He enters Granny’s Trading Post determines as ever to gather the necessary equipment to scale the mountain.

Granny’s is significantly up the mountain, and in weather like this he doesn’t expect to find any other customer.

But there she is.

She’s… he knows her.  She is familiar looking, he could swear he saw her today…

She’s inappropriately dressed for the mountains, a simple woolen cloak covering her ornate dress encrusted in gems.  Her hair looks like it was once styled ornately, and is now covered in ice and snow.

It’s when he stares into her eyes that he remembers her. He remembers the beautiful princess with the dark eyes and ebony colored hair, lips that were crimson red earlier today, but now are a frightening shade of blue.

She should be covered in furs from head to toe, or frankly, she should be beside a fire, kept warm and safe, and someone else should be making this journey for her.  

He feels a sense of protectiveness for her he can’t quite understand.  

He wants to reach out for her, to ask her what she needs, but then she opens her mouth.

“Don’t _tell_ _me_ that I can’t make it up the mountain alone, you have _no idea_ what i’m capable of!” She screams in Granny’s face and Robin cringes.

Princess or not, Granny won’t stand for that sort of back talk.

“Don’t be all huffy with me just because you can’t take hearing the truth,” Granny snaps.  “You’re not dressed properly for the mountain. You’ve got no idea how to make it up there.  Agreeing to take care of your horse so you can live out your death wish isn’t my idea of a good way to spend a Friday night.  Feel free to buy a sauna pass and spend the night here. I’ll lead you back down the mountain myself at dawn.”

“No,” the princess orders, “I have to—“

“Have your men do it,” Granny suggests.  “Any of your soldiers or servants.”

“I can’t,” she sighs, “I’m searching for my sister, and the kingdom thinks she’s… evil.  I can’t risk them attacking or hurting her, I need to go alone.”

“Child I wouldn’t worry about your sister at all.  Worry about yourself. Let her have her frozen temper tantrum for a few days while you work on an actual solution instead of your plan to make yourself into a frozen popsicle!”

The princess is furious now, ordering between clenched tweets “By order of the Queen, I demand you Give. My. Horse. Room. And. Board.”

“You’re cute when you’re angry, I’ll give ya that,” Granny responds with a chuckle.  She spots him then, out of the corner of her eye. “Well hello, Robin. What will it be for you?”

“Carrots for Pongo,” he stares with a smile.  “And uhhh, well…” he picks up the last of the snow climbing equipment, “and these, I suppose.”

“Going up the mountain alone?” Granny grimaces.  “Not advisable.”

“Now come on, Granny, you know I know what I’m doing,” he huffs, stepping in front of the scowling princess.  “I’ve done it a million times. And I’m not going alone. Pongo will be there.”

“And what is your brilliant plan to defeat our Ice Queen?  And don’t tell me you weren’t planning on confronting her, I know you too well.”

“Get her to stop this winter by any means necessary,” he grunts. “With everything I have.”

He’s still carrying his bow and arrows, and perhaps that’s why she makes that sound, that confused gasp.

He turns to face her with a grimace.  “My princess,” he bends to one knee. “What brings you here?”

“Protecting my sister from savages like _you,”_ she states, scowling.  “You really mean to hunt your Queen as if she were some prey, attack her when she is vulnerable and unguarded, when—”

“I mean to do nothing of the sort,” Robin states, “unless she proves dangerous, that is.  And let’s not call her vulnerable, shall we? The Queen has magical powers to freeze everything and everyone in sight, she’s created a blizzard in May.  I am risking a lot to confront her. There’s a village full of terrified men down in your Kingdom afraid to do just that.”

“Oh how brave,” Regina (that’s her name, Princess Regina) drawls, rolling her eyes.  “A twenty-five year old woman, who could not weigh more than 8 stones, yes, you are _truly_ a man of unsurpassed courage.”

“There are shards of ice spitting out of her fingertips!” Robin exclaims, because really, acting as if his sister is this innocent lamb is getting old.  “She froze the whole ocean!”

“Not the whole ocean, just the _bay,”_ Regina reminds.  “And it was a mistake.  She ran off scared. _Believe me,_ I know my sister... If you would just let me handle it, let me go up there, and talk to her — I’m sure I can get her to break this curse.  So just… take my horse for me back down the mountain and you shall be rewarded, okay?”

Well, he’ll be damned if he lets her up the mountain alone.

And even if he didn’t care, Granny would damn near kill him for agreeing, and he can’t afford to have that woman on his bad side.

So instead he just chuckles and shakes his head.  “I don’t think so. You aren’t any more equipped to handle this storm than that Thoroughbred of yours.  So why don’t you both go back down, and I’ll tell your sister you said hi.”

“Don’t you patronize me!” Regina snarks, pointing a finger accusingly at him.  “You don’t know anything about me, you don’t know—” 

God, she’s beautiful when she’s angry.  Her cheeks redden, streak red, her lips still quiver from the cold, but her eyes narrow and focus on him with a fire he hasn’t really known.  And he finds he very much likes being yelled at by the Princess. He should make it a habit to do things to make her angry more often, if it brings out this incredibly sexy voice in her, if it gives him her undivided attention, has her lips moving quickly and pointedly, sounding out beautiful insults and vicious words meant only for him.  He always loved the passionate women, strong and brave and fierce, and the little pr needs, he never would have guessed it, but it appears she is not the meek recluse the rumors from the palace made her into.

She’s a spitfire.  A beautiful force to be reckoned with.

More exciting and perhaps harder to battle than this blizzard, yet he wants to just the same.

“Are you _listening_ to me?” The princess asks.  And truthfully, he long since stopped listening to her rant, he’s too focused on every feature of her face, how delicate and beautiful each part of separately and together.

“I’d like to propose an alliance,” Robin states, ignoring her question.  She frowns at him, but he is unable to hide his smirk from her. “You see, this is the only trade post with a stable open outside of the Kingd.  And the only one that I’ve seen the only one open during this blizzard. You’re wasting your time trying to get Granny to respond to threats. The old bird takes orders from no one.  You can threaten her head and she will still refuse your horse stay.”

“You’re darn right,” Granny agreed, wiping down he front counter.  “I’d rather face my own execution than do what I know isn’t right.”

Regina’s mouth opens in shock, but she appears to be speechless for the second, and Robin takes the opportunity to press on.

“And that,” he explains with a smile, “is also why I know it’s pointless to argue with her.  She seems determined not to let me buy the items I need to go up the mountain, at least, not at this time.”

“I’ll sell them to ya,” Granny grouses.  “10 pounds for the lot. You got the imbecile tax added on.”

10 pounds for what should be a few shillings is just absurd.  He could buy another horse for that, for fucks sake. He should be angry, but Robin can’t even help but laugh at the woman’s wit.

“But if we were to travel together,” he states, looking at Granny in search of approval.  “With Princess Regina’s knowledge of her sister, and my knowledge of traveling up the icy mountain—“

“You’d certainly be less stupid than I thought,” Granny quips. “And perhaps I could be persuaded to care for the Queen’s horse and sell you your equipment for a market value.  But only if you give me your word that you will set out together. I watch too many idiots die, Locksley. And you’re a good customer. I’d hate to lose your business.”

Robin laughs, and turns to his princess, eyebrows raised in question.

“Fine,” Regina sighs, and then, “I guess, I could use the uh, help with the heavy lifting.”

Granny just chuckles as takes the money Robin has placed down for the items.

She even throws in two piping hot bowls of stew.  

Bless that woman.

.::.

“If my horse can’t make it up the mountain how come _yours_ can?” Regina hugs as Robin readies Pongo for the snow.

“This is a Siberian, made for subzero temperatures.  Your lovely Thoroughbred is useless for this.”

She huffs angrily, as she loads the sleigh with equipment (and she’s actually quite capable, if he’s honest, her method is strong and skillful, making intricate knots to secure their equipment and food).

She bought out Granny’s winter collection, and now she’s covered in fur from head to toe.

It’s not overly stylish (Granny is about function not form), but she pulls it off anyway, a fur hat underneath a fur lined cloak, big, woolen mittens with a giant fur lining.  

It’s rather... well, regal looking.  And despite the thick fabric it somehow does nothing to hide her figure, and Robin is no less enchanted by her.

He’s not sure what’s wrong with him.  He doesn’t usually get this way around women, particularly _royalty._

But she seems different from the other royals he knew.  More hands on, more willing to work.

Dedicated.  

Stubborn, which he hates (loves if he’s being honest) but he could have worse partners for a journey.

He ushers her into the sled with a smile and warns her, “Were going to go fast.”

“I _like_ fast,” she responds with a coy smile that says _I dare you._

He sets Pongo into a blinding pace, but Regina doesn’t flinch, only smiles into the flurries.

Snow catches onto her lashes and strands of her hair, she is gorgeous, every bit the picture of a perfect royal.  

“So,” Robin says, desperate for conversation to distract from her beauty, “who is in charge of Arendelle while you are up here?”

“I left my fiancé in charge,” Regina responds, and something possessive and angry stirs in him already.  Isn’t she too… young? She seems far too intelligent to marry at this age.

She should be free and unattached.  Untethered to anyone.

“I must have missed the announcement,” Robin mutters, “Forgive me, Princess, I did not know of your impending nuptials.”

“Keith only proposed today,” she admits with a shrug.  “And it came in handy I suppose, seeing as Zelena went all ice crazy…. it’s good to have someone I trust watching over my people.”

“And tell me about this _Keith,”_ Robin utters (why so he so annoyed by this news?  He shouldn’t be), “what has he done to earn such trust?”

“I hope you aren’t implying I’m misguided to place my trusts in Keith Nottingham, because—” 

He can’t help it.  Absolutely cannot help the loud, people boisterous _Ha!_ that bellow out from deep in his chest.

_Nottingham._

Of all the fucking luck.

“Do you have a comment?” The princess asks, scowling, “Something you’d like to say about my arrangement with the King of Sherwood?”

He winces at the title.  Keith, a king. Dear god that man couldn’t even give proper orders in the bedroom.

“I have lots of things to say about Keith,” Robin smirks.  “But I will keep them to myself seeing as I am in the presence of a lady.”

“You know nothing of him,” Regina bites back.  “So trust my judgement. He’s a fair and fine man.  And our marriage will bring prosperity to our two kingdoms.  Sherwood and Arendelle will be trade partners. It’s what mother and father had always planned.”

“Ah,” Robin nods.  So that explains it.  She’s marrying him for the Kingdom.  “Forgive me, Princess, but I did not picture you for an arranged marriage.  But I understand now.”

“It’s not an arranged marriage!” She insists, her face now red with anger.  

“I just assumed you’d be one to marry for love, instead of for a business arrangement.” Robin continues, pleased, for some reason, that she seems insulted at the idea.  “You didn’t seem the type, and seeing as your parents could not force you, I assumed you’d—” 

“My engagement is not a _business arrangement,”_ she scoffs.  “Keith professed his love to me, if you must know, so you see—” 

“Oh is he pretending to like women again, then?” Robin cannot help but ask before he sees her shocked look and realizes he has overstepped.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” her tone sharp and full of venom.

She must know what he means.  She can’t have been entirely deaf to the rumors.  Still, she’s far too defensive, and he realizes that this may be a soft spot for her.

Still he can’t entirely avoid answering the question.

“Apologies, my princess.  I am from Sherwood originally.  I do in fact know Keith rather well.  Perhaps better than you, I would wager.”

“You mean His _Manesthetic,”_ she corrects, brow furrowing at the familiar title he’s bestowed on Keith.  “And I highly doubt you know him well at all, if you were to believe such vile, baseless, rumors!”

“My dear Princess,” he says, looking at her determined to tell her the many ways he knows of Keith’s undoubted preference for cock…. but he sees fear in her eyes, a hint of apprehension.

She knows, part of her knows.  And she’s terrified of what arrangement she’s found herself in.

So there’s no need to tell her that her betrothed likes men.  He should focus on more pressing matters.

“I would keep a close eye on him,” Robin can’t help to say.  “Keith and I were close when we were younger. We didn’t get along then, and we continued to not get along later...” He sighs, “he’s devious.  Only cares about himself. Just keep your eyes open and protect that heart of yours.”

“The only thing I should be protecting myself from is _you,”_ Regina seethes.  “I don’t know what sort of con you are running, telling me you used to be a nobleman of Sherwood, trying to bad mouth your _King,_ but—“

“My father is a Duke, but trust me, he is not noble,” Robin explains simply, “There were so many damn rules for how I was to behave.  And no freedom to think for myself. I got out of there the second I could. You can make a life in Arendelle, here. Maybe I cannot have a castle full of servants, but one is able to afford a home on a manual laborman’s salary, so I moved here.  I’ve been happier since my move. I’m sure you don’t understand, but for some people, that type of life can be very... oppressive. Stifling.”

He doesn’t expect it of her, but her face softens, and she breathes out a long sigh.  “No… that… that I can understand. I just don’t believe you.”

Robin still has his hands on he reigns, so he hands them to her (she’s surprisingly capable knows just how to hold them).

He bares his arm to the cold air, pushing up several layers of warm insulated fabric.

“Do you see this tattoo?” He asks.

Regina goes silent, tracing up his tattoo, the cold bites, her gloved hands don’t add any heat, but somehow her touch makes him feel warm inside.

“Duke of Locksley,” Regina murmurs.  “Your father was a frequent guest of ours.”

“Mmm.  We knew each other as children, your majesty.  Not that I’d expect you to remember—” 

“Not true,” she says quickly.  “I… you were the little boy always sneaking treats off the table.” She smiles fondly.  “You shared them with the servants and their children. We made a picnic together.”

“Yes that was me,” Robin smiles. “I used to do that often.  My father beat me mercilessly for it when he would catch me.”

“I haven’t seen you since— Lord, it’s been some time, actually!”

“After your parents passed — and I’m sorry, my Princess, I am so sorry for your loss — I believe he conducted businesses with Duke Midas, and left you and your sister out of his dealings.  He uhh, was never much for making trade agreements with women, and young women, well....”

“Figures,” Regina grumbles.

“My father is an idiot,” Robin says slowly.  “You and Zelena are more than capable, Arendelle has been running smoothly since your father’s passing.”

“Midas has been running it,” Regina sighs.  “Zelena, she, well, she withdrew completely when my parents died.  From me, from everyone. So we needed someone else to rub things. i was too young to lead, and I am not an heir so I lacked the title to interfere too much.  Midas has done a good job, however. I didn’t realize why. She always acted so jealous of me, said our parents loved me more, that I got everything she didn’t.  I didn’t realize, Robin, she was jealous of my because I didn’t have her cursed magic weights by her down. She’s been hurting, and I am her sister, I should have been helping her.  Had I known…”

“Can’t fault yourself for things you did not know,” Robin reminds.  “She’s your sister, I’m sure it was hard for her, but she should have trusted you.”

“She should have,” Regina agrees.  “I just… I always felt like I was failing her.  On the rare occasion that we entertained, guests always hated me.  I was not befitting of royalty. She was aloof, mysterious. But I was just…. overly eager, as a child, and then I became… well, people thought I was unpleasant.”

“Bitchy.” Robin shrugs.  “You had a reputation for being bitchy.  And as ironic as it sounds, you had a reputation for being icy towards people.  As of you had no real feeling, were numb to anything.”

Regina’s face falls and Robin suddenly feels terrible for ho blunt he was.  So he adds. “Not that any of this describes who you actually are. I’m just telling you what the townspeople say.  And better you be seen as strong and emotionless than a giddy young thing that can easily be manipulated, right?”

That seems to soften her a bit.  “Well, Zelena did not agree. I came up short in so many ways.  I thought she was so distant and cold because she _hated_ me, I didn’t realize she was purposefully pushing me away to _protect_ me.”

Robin frowns, and asks “How do you know that is what she is doing?”

Regina shrugs.  “I just know. Otherwise I’d have to believe she truly hated me, and I’ve never done anything awful to her, so she has no reason to hate me.”

“Maybe she’s just a asshole.” Robin says the words nonchalantly, then grimaces as if he can’t believe he said it out loud.

“You know the punishment for speaking ill of the Queen,” Regina says through clenched teeth.  “Do not make me enforce it.”

“Are you threatening my life, princess?” Robin asks, smirking at her.  “Are you threatening my life while I’m currently out here trying to _save_ yours… and the whole future of the Kingdom?”

“Shut it,” Regina groans, but she know it's true. Because if Zelena's spell can’t be broken, this place will be a barren wasteland.  Arendelle will die. Without a prosperous Kingdom, Keith will rescind his offer of marriage, Robin full well knows trade agreements are worked into marital agreements, as ridiculous as it may sound.

So if Arendelle remains frozen, the land Regina loves will die, the people she’s always sought to make proud will turn on her, they will suffer, and they may very well lash out against her.

Thinking it through, he realizes the weight she must have on her shoulders.  And suddenly he feels awfully guilty about throwing this in her face.

“I am sorry.”  He says sincerely.  “I lost my manners, and I was unkind to you.  Not many would brave a magical blizzard for the safety of their kingdom — very few royals.  Most would be running towards their safe houses, assigning the situation to their knights and soldiers, hoping for some sort of recovery.  But you are here horus after the magic set. It is very brave, my princess.”

She looks at him in absolute shock, as if no one has ever paid her a compliment before, and she doesn’t know how to react.  Her face softens after a few seconds, and she murmurs back, “I prefer Regina.”

“Regina, my apologies for mistreating you, and your sister.  Truly. I know you care for her, and I know you are doing your best for Arendelle.  I let my own frustrations over this situation get the best of me.”

“Other than the obvious…. She ventures slowly, “why does this ice situation upset you so, to the point where you are willing to brave death to thaw us out?”

“It’s my livelihood,” he explains.  “I sell ice. Or I did, before it became readily available everywhere.”

Regina laughs, a loud, cute thing that has him laughing as well, despite knowing he is the butt of the joke.

“I’m sorry,” Regina says, struggling to keep her composure.  “That’s not funny. You depend on this weather, and here it is, taking away much needed money.”

“No, feel free to laugh at my misfortunes anytime,” Robin quips.  “I don’t mind. And I’ll find a way to get by. I’m not worried about starving to death or anything.  I’m quite resourceful.”

“Mm, I bet you are,” the princess hums, her smile wry and knowing.

He finds her too enchanting, keeps glancing at her instead of the trail in front of him.  And when he turns back to it, he sees the bear in front of him, angry, confused, and running straight towards Pongo.

Shit.

“Regina, hold on tight!” he screams, and sets himself to maneuver around the beast.  Another bear approaches, and another. The weather must have confused them, has them ravenous, thinking they must quickly prepare for hibernation.

And suddenly Robin hates himself for making such a deal, for taking this kind Princess into the darkness of the woods, in a snowy blizzard full of dangerous, disoriented animals.

He will never forgive himself if she is hurt.

And the fact his thoughts fly to her safety tells him more than he wants to know about his all-too-fast developing feelings for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is great.

They are alive — his horse, Regina. and himself. His sled is in a million splinters far below them, though, and confused, starving bears loom on the mountain they somehow were able to leave across.

Regina has actually fought bravely against the bears. She used fire to keep them at bay, lighting items and throwing them at them.

She is… _quite_ incredible at fighting. For a princess, anyway.

And steering the sled, actually.

But now they have to make it on foot, trying to find her sister without Robin even knowing how they will ever make it down this mountain without supplies, and how they will even survive the continued climb.

“Are you still moping?” Regina scowls. “I’m a princess. I told you. I will buy you a better sled when we get back to Arrendale.”

“There’s no better sled,” Robin grunts. “It was custom made, hand made. By _me._ But I’m not so much worried about the thing I’m most proud of being at the bottom of an icy ravine. I’m more worried about how we are going to stay alive without food, warm clothing, a form of transportation—“

 _“_ We have Pongo _._ You have your rock climbing equipment,” she reminds, pointing to his rope and pick. “We are fine. We are almost there. But if you want to leave, go ahead. I don’t need you.”

“You’ll die out here alone,” Robin sighs. “I made Granny a promise. I won’t break it. Not for you.”

“Great,” Regina says flippantly, “So which way to the north mountain?”

“We will leave tomorrow,” Robin tells her. “it’s cold, dark and windy. And we just found my favorite place to stop for the night.”

He leads her into an old cave he’s aware has been uninhabited for years. It’s warm here, and he’s hidden away some dry leaves and branches for just such an emergency. It has a wide opening and the ceiling is several hundred feet in the air, a small opening not large enough to leave him vulnerable to harsh weather, but enough to where making a fire is possible without the smoke choking you.

“There’s no time to spare, we should really keep pressing on,” Regina says, hovering by the cave’s entrance as Robin ties up Pongo inside it and gets to work finding supplies for the fire.

He looks up at her and then sees it. “You are shaking. And your lips are blue. Your cape is wet, I’m sure as good as those shoes are, your feet are probably cold. You could get frostbite. You don’t want to lose those royal toes of yours.”

Regina seems grateful to be convinced, flopping down with a sigh as she scoots next to Robin.

“I don’t usually get cold,” she admits, unlacing her boots, "I’ve always run warm. Especially my hands.”

She offers him an ungloved hand to touch, and yes, it is shockingly warm.

“But I must admit, this storm has even made _me_ freezing.”

Robin chuckles. the first starts to roar now, warmth spreading over his freezing extremities. He sighs in relief.

“Wish I had managed to keep some of the blankets,” he sighs. “It would be downright cozy in here.”

He hangs his coat up near the fire to dry. He finds a similar place for his socks, gloves, hat, and a few other outer clothing items as he strips down to a shirt and his trousers.

Regina does the same. wiggling cold toes near the flames. There are still bits of snow in her hair, shining like pieces of crystal, making her look even more regal.

Her lips are reddening now, her cheeks still flush from the cold, skin this lovely shade of olive he doesn’t think he had time to properly appreciate before.

She really is beautiful.

He can’t believe all that beauty will be wasted on _Keith Nottingham._

“So when is your wedding?” Robin asks, trying not to sound bitter.

“I don’t know,” Regina shrugs. “We only just got engaged. I assume… shortly. He didn’t want to wait.”

“And you, princess?”

She smiles, looking almost miserable for a second before shaking her head.

“I’m tired of being alone,” she admits. “I’m ready to live my life with someone I can talk to, someone who loves me. I can’t live the way I did. A new chapter should start.”

“One with Keith,” he surmises.

Regina nods, this peculiar smile on her face that seems like it doesn’t fit with the rest of her expression. “Yes, with him.”

“Because you love him,” Robin reiterates, more for his benefit than his.

“Because _he_ loves _me_ ,” she admits. “I’ve lived without love for too long. Without my parents. There was just Zelena loving me at a distance. No one else. He makes me feel like I matter.”

“Do you love him?” Robin asks, terrified of the answer.

God, he had liked her when they were children but he certainly wasn’t this _enchanted,_ when did this happen, why did it have to happen with someone he can never know? When she marries Nottingham he will never even see her again.

Regina only shakes her head. “If you tell a soul, I will take you to the gallows myself,” she warns. “I don’t love him. But our marriage is good for the Kingdom. It’s good for Zelena, especially now. And it will give me a companion.”

“You don’t need a marriage for companionship,” he reminds.

“Princesses do.” she sighs. “There are months where the only words I exchange are with the servants to thank them. There are strict rules for the daughter of an heir. I make small talk when company comes, but I cannot branch out, I can’t do anything that brings shame to our family name. It’s stifling. And lonely.”

“Who says you can’t speak to others? Zelena?” he asks.

Regina shrugs. “It’s normal for the sister of the Queen to be heavily watched. If I didn’t watch what I said, it could bring her shame. But once I marry Keith, I won’t be Princess Regina. I will be the Queen.”

“Some would say that’s not much of an upgrade,” Robin shrugs. “More rules, a new leader to worry about failing… it seems at least the same.”

“Our union is good for both kingdoms,” Regina reiterates as if convincing herself. “And he treats me well. When Zelena showed her powers, he could have renounced me. But he stayed by my side. He supported me.”

Robin tries not to roll his eyes. He shouldn’t be speaking of this. But if her standards for marrying are “not actively turning against one’s fiancé” then Regina should readjust her standards.

“Then, I hope your marriage is a happy one,” Robin lies.

There is sadness in her eyes as she smiles back at him.

“You almost said that with a straight face,” she notes. “Why do you hate Keith so much, anyway? Do you believe he stole the crown?”

Robin shrugs. “The King of Sherwood died without an heir. Our rules are… odd. He could not steal what belonged to no one.”

“As a son of a Duke you’d have a claim to battle for the throne,” she surmises.

Robin nods. “I had that right. To engage in the trials of tests set up by our ancestors.”

“Did you?”

Robin shakes his head. “I had already left my life of luxury before the good King died.”

“Still, you could have been _King._ You wouldn’t have to take orders from anyone. You wouldn’t have to prove yourself the way Zelena and I do.  You would have earned everyone’s respect already.”

“I found a better life. I’m happier with my friends than I ever was in Sherwood society.”

“You have… friends?”

“Yep,” Robin says with a small smile. “What, you don’t believe me to be capable of such a thing?”

“You seem like a loner,” Regina shrugs. “Why are your friends letting you make such a dangerous climb yourself?”

Robin bites his lip. “I insisted they stay. They are guarding something very precious to me.”

“You are hoarding a treasure?” Regina asks, a glimmer in her eye. “I hope it’s worth keeping all your friends away to protect it.”

“Oh, it’s priceless,” he admits, his heart filling just at the thought of what’s waiting for him back at camp. “One of a kind. I wouldn’t trade all the gold in the Kingdom for it.”

Her eyebrow raises. “You’re speaking with entirely too much sentiment to be talking about gold or diamonds.”

“How do _you_ know?” he asks defensively. He doesn’t talk about this, not with anyone. It’s not a source of shame, but it exposes a weakness, it changes the way people see him, and he hates it. “Perhaps I have quite sentimental thoughts about precious stones and precious metals. They are called precious for a reason, are they not?”

“You’re not Midas,” Regina rolls her eyes. “Tell me. I shared _quite_ a big secret with you already.”

She has, he must admit.

And he trusts she won’t use this against him. Though she might think less of him, frankly. Once she hears the full story, anyway

“My most precious treasure is about this big,” Robin raises his hands to just three feet above the ground. “and is the ultimate cure for depression, bad days, or whatever might be troubling you. Unless it’s physical, of course.” He can not help but smile as the image of his most honored treasure comes to his mind, adding with a wink, “It is my son, of course.”

Regina smiles as if she suspected as much.

“John says it’s his dimples that give him this magical power. But I’m sure it’s his eyes. Those, and everything except those dimples came from his mother.”

“His name?” she asks.

“Roland,” Robin answers with a grin. “He’s a wonderful boy but I lust say I’ve become quite an overprotective father. When the storm came it was only me, John, Will, my son, and Tuck together, the rest were hunting, fishing, tradings… all out in different parts of the Kingdom. I’m not sure when they will be back, and I didn’t want to wait. I’m the best climber, first, and I need the business, secondly, to feed my son. The other men still have ways of contributing, but all I do is sell ice. I needed to make my way up the mountain to end this. Roland, my son, was so scared. He deserved to have three of his uncles keeping him safe. Besides,” he throws her a cocky smile, “I am much better than them in the mountain. They would just slow me down.”

“And what of his mother?” Regina asks softly.

Robin shakes his head. “Beautiful, inside and out. Daughter of a stable keeper. They were from Olympia originally. Moved here with their horses and a wealth of knowledge on animal care. Both were in high demand up here.”

“And the change in weather? Did it suit them?” Regina asks.

“Not particularly,” Robin chuckles. “But they adapted. “I knew her when I was a wild, unruly teen and an even wilder, more unruly adult. I hadn’t left yet, hadn't left my father and his cruelty and his money. She wouldn’t look at me when I was the wealthy son of a Duke who could cover her in jewels. But when I was a poor, disgraced idiot covered in dirt and filth, she gave me everything. Gave me her heart, her passion, her love, her body, and gave me a child. Her last gift before she passed.”

“I am sorry,” Regina whispers.

She doesn’t say anything about their unwed status, about Roland’s unlikely status. There’s no disgust in her eyes the way he’d imagine most noble women would rest.

Tears sting at the back of his eyes but he can easily keep them away. “It was… a whirlwind ‘courtship’ if one could even call it that, I wasn’t gentlemanly, but she insisted that I not be. She didn’t believe in marriage or commitments, she just believed in emotion. She loved me, that was enough, she asked nothing else of me. We were together just a year before she died giving birth to Roland. A good year, though. Best of my life.”

“I’m so glad you got to have that,” she surprises him again by saying. “It sounds wonderful. A tragic ending, but… it sounds definitely worth it.”

“It was,” Robin admits. “No lecture then about me having a bastard son?”

Regina shrinks at the word. “You are a loving father to a child you love. You loved his mother deeply, that is obvious. How could I judge that?” she asks with conviction. “How could I see that as anything short as beautiful?”

Her hand reaches out for him, settling on top of his. It is pleasantly warm, soothing to the touch. He exhales a suffered breath.

“Thank you,” he tells her with sincerity. God, he likes her, and he really shouldn’t. Even if there weren’t an obvious difference in their social status, there is the issue of her betrothed.

“I suppose I will build a family of my own one day,” she murmurs. “I like that idea. Of a family, more than just one person. Other people to grow and share with.”

“I hear that is an upside to marriage,” he manages to bite out.

He has no intention of making a snarky comment or making his feelings toward Keith known. But the hate must radiate off of him, because takes a look at him and asks, “Why do you hate Keith Nottingham? Really this time.  What horrible thing did he to do you?”

Robin sighs. “We were friends as children. You must know that.”

Regina nods. “I remember you both, though we only ever saw one another a few times a year.”

“Right. We attended the same schooling as teenagers, the same grooming schools. We were both nobles in the same kingdom, after all. We were close for a time. He has a lot of ambition. I was not surprised to learn he was King. But he wears many masks. It’s hard to see what the real man is. I thought we were friends, and then he betrayed me. It could have cost me everything, but luckily it only cost my father’s respect. And I didn’t have much of that before, anyway.”

“What did he do?” Regina asks. Her eyes are wide and curious, good god she’s so beautiful in the light of the firelight.

“He told my father about Marian,” Robin sighs. “About the poor daughter of a stable keeper that Keith had seen me interested in. Mind you, we hadn’t ever exchanged more than courteous small talk. There was nothing inappropriate. But… well, Keith knew how I felt.”

“How did he know?” Regina asks.

“I told him,” Robin shrugs. “And even before, he could tell. He didn’t like it.”

“What did your father do?”

“Beat me,” Robin lets out a dry laugh. “I was already a grown man and he had to catch me off guard. It was terribly humiliating. I walked into his study and he caught me from the side and attacked. He had his belt out and started wailing on me. And then made it clear should I ever disgrace his name he would completely write me out of his will. That’s when I realized I didn’t want his money. I didn’t want his _anything_. I wanted nothing of a world where a man would beat his son because he was terrified of what the world would think should he court a woman beneath his class. I suppose, my princess, I should thank Keith. His conniving ways set me free. And he’s probably the reason I have Roland, now.”

“It’s been years,” Regina says. “Perhaps he’s changed.”

“Perhaps,” Robin says, yawning. He puts another piece of wood onto the fire. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t be speaking ill of your future husband. It’s not my place.”

“I asked,” Regina reminds. “I am so sorry that all that happened to you.”

“It was years ago,” Robin shrugs off.

“How was it, having an untraditional courtship?” Regina asks with a smile.

“Free,” Robin smiles at her. “I had to answer to no one, so I didn’t have to think about anyone but us. We went as slow or as fast as we wanted. I bought a small home after selling off many of my belongings — what my father permitted me to take, anyway. And I remember one night just staying up and talking with her. She never had to go home — her father did not own her, he had no concerns about what she did in her free time. I had to answer to no one. She stayed with me all night. We slept together— shared a bed when she was too tired to walk home. We never even kissed that night, but it was probably the most intimate experiences of my life. We could never do that unmarried in society.”

“No,” Regina agrees. She grows contemplative, looking into the fire with a wry half-smile on her lips, as if she’s imagining what she cannot have. “Everything is moderated for me. I’ve been able to talk to you today more than I ever have to Keith.” She winces. “It feels odd, saying that out loud.”

He wants to tell her it _is_ odd that he feels more for her than Keith is even capable of, and _that_ is odd, but he cannot say that.

Instead, Robin stands and walks towards their hanging wet items of clothes. “It’s not odd,” Robin says, first testing their socks. They are warm and dry. “It’s honest.”

The wind licks in through the cave, a gust of cold air hitting them. Regina clings to herself, using those warm hands to rub up and down her arms.

She’s uncomfortable, and for some reason, her discomfort is upsetting to him. He already wants to take her in his arms and keep her warm and safe. Silly thoughts that are so familiar and yet so confusing.

And clearly forbidden. She doesn’t belong to him.

Here,” Robin sighs, opening his coat and laying it on the cave ground. “It’s rather thick and fur-lined. Should double as bedding quite nicely. And your cloak will make you a nice blanket.”

“But that leaves you with nothing to keep you warm,” she notes.

“My life is ice, I am used to the cold,” he tells her. “sill sleep on the other side of the fire.”

But Regina just shakes her head, rearranging the coat below.

“We are freezing in a cave halfway up a mountain together. I think, under the circumstances, sharing a space for warmth is more than acceptable.”

“Only if you are sure,” Robin smiles. “I wouldn’t want to impose, I’d never want you to—“

"I'm not asking.  I'm insisting. Come on, let’s keep each other warm.”

He’s unable to resist her request. She looks so inviting, so warm and soft. He’s pulled to her as if she were a siren.

He struggles to keep distance between them as she lays the cloak over them.

But she touches him herself, her hands stroking at his arm.

“You’re freezing,” she notes.

“I’m used to it,” he lies. “I like the cold.”

“She continues to stroke up and down his arm, her hands massaging and warming. “But does this feel nice?” she asks softly.

“Infinitely so,” he breathes. “so nice.”

She rubs her warm palms across her chest, up his heck, even massages his cold ears for a few precious moments.

He’s embarrassed by his body’s reaction to each simple touch, when he knows her intention is only to warm him, not to arouse him.

But he can’t help it, she’s so close, her shirt is clinging to her, revealing curves he longs to see bare (her hands are warm, the rest of her isn’t, two hardened peaks are visible through her shirt and it’s impossible for him to not notice _that_ ), her lips are so close he’s only have to tilt his head to press against them with his own.

Fuck.

“Better?” she asks, both of her hands massaging one of his.

“Yes,” he manages to choke out. “Much warmer. Thank you. I wish I could return the favor, but I haven’t been blessed with hands that apparently can radiate heat.”

“That’s too bad,” Regina purs back.

She shivers and then reaches for him, drawing him close, sighing contentedly when she presses against his chest.

“It’s warmer this way, any way,” she sighs, snuggling into him in the most adorable of ways.

This is a mistake.

A terrible mistake.

Because he’s holding her now, he can feel her heartbeat against him, her steady breath, experiencing everything beautiful and alive about her. Everything feels so perfect, so right and true with her in his arms.

And he’s not sure how he’s ever supposed to let her go.


End file.
